vindicatumfandomcom-20200213-history
Gertbek
Gertbek was born in the Darkspear tribe. He was trained as a hunter, great with spears. Where ever he went, he always carried his spear and practiced in all of his free time. At the young age of 15, his father died in a fire accident. His father had tripped into the fire at the village center, effectively killing him. Gertbek mourned for his father's death, and helped mummify him, but weeks later he was back to his usual activities. Later on, at age 17, he began hunting more often. Instead of practicing his spear skills, he put these skills to work and hunted. He quickly climbed the ranks of the village hunters, bringing in much food. Many other trolls recognized him as one of the best hunters in the village. As well as hunting, he guarded the village from outsiders. Since many other tribes attacked his village, he developed a new technique in order to drive away his foes with more ferocity. He hand-made spears, coating the rock tip in a flammable liquid, which was given to him by a village alchemist. He would light these spears before throwing them at a troll, becoming a more effective warrior. Because of this, he was a head hunter in the Darkspear military. While coming home from an attack on another tribe, a messenger informed him that his mother had fallen ill. He rushed home. He came to his mother's bedside, but it was nearly too late. He spoke to her for only a few minutes before she died. This changed him, and ever after he was easier to anger and became raged very quickly. One day, he was guarding the village while another guard spotted a large troll approaching. He waited to determine if the troll was coming for peace. When Gertbek spotted a spear coming towards him and his friend, the other guard, he dove to the side. His friend was not so lucky, and was impaled by the spear. However, this was not a normal spear. Gertbek quickly rushed over, and pulled the spear from his friend's leg. He glanced down, and noticed the tip was burning, just as his did. He became suddenly enraged, throwing the spear back and yelling, "YOU SHALL DIE!" Although he couldn't remember missing with a spear before, the other troll simply held up his hand with a grin, and the spear dropped at his feet. His friend died, and this made Gertbek extremely angry at the mysterious troll, and vowed to kill him. Days later, Gertbek traveled to the forest with another head hunter. They traveled in the forest for days. Once, they saw the troll, but before Gertbek could light a spear or get close, he vanished. They continued searching, but were soon out of provisions. The other hunter insisted they go back, but Gertbek couldn't rest without knowing he had killed the other troll. Gertbek had become somewhat insane, and cared for nothing but his goal. Both of the trolls began to starve, and Gertbek did something about it. He killed the other in his sleep, and ate him. Kneeling on the ground, blood dripping from his mouth, the mystery troll came behind him. He stood tall, and he was much larger than any troll Gertbek had ever seen. Gertbek picked up and lit a spear, but the troll just waved and a hand and it extinguished. He lit another, but the troll muttered some words and every spear Gertbek had flew away, never to be seen again. "Who are you?!" sputtered Gertbek, blood flying out. Instead of speaking, the troll put a hand to Gertbek's head, and Gertbek's head was filled with an image. He saw the troll transforming, into a large black dragon. Gertbek, filled with suprise, could say nothing. The other troll spoke, "I am a dragon. I have watched you for quite some time, Gertbek. You are a true warrior. What you have done," He pointed to the body, "Has shown your true self. I can raise you to power, to fame. Swear loyalty to my flight, and you will become extremely powerful, a dragonspawn." Gertbek could only nod. The dragon made him swear a blood oath, after which he was transformed into a black dragonspawn. The dragon explained what his life would be like from now and on, and his new powers. The dragon took him to the Western Burning Steppes. He began living with the other dragonspawn, having small food portions and bad living quarters. He began training in the dragonspawn combat technique, and learned the battle plans. He fought in many battles with his group, which consisted of many wyrmkin, a few flametongue, and a scalebane. One day, during a battle with red dragonspawn, Gertbek's entire group was killed, except himself and the scalebane. They fought off the rest of the reds, and retreated to base. The scalebane spoke with a dragon about Gertbek, and it was decided that he was to be elevated to a scalebane, and would aquire his own group to command. The other dragon spoke with the rest, saying he had exceptional talent, as he had shown in battle, and was more intelligent than the others, which he had proved during his troll life and his dragonspawn life. He underwent the ritual, turning him from a wyrmkin into a scalebane. He was given new weapons, and a magical shield, blessed by a very powerful black dragon. The shield gave increased moral to near by allies. He trained in many new combats, including magic and archery. His new weapons were superior to most, and he could use them with deadly efficiency. He proved the decision of the dragons a good one, as his group was very strong and killed many dragonspawn of other flights. He also carried a banner representing whichever black dragon he was fighting for at the time, as he was constantly moved around and his group put under control of a different dragon. Being a scalebane, he did not fight as much with swords and melee, and therefore his skills were somewhat left. He never really forgot his melee skills, but he just never used them, and instead used magic to decimate his enemies. He commanded his force to greatness among the other dragonspawn, and they were known throughout the flight. Character belongs to: Ophiotaurus